1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to planning, validation, and optimization of wireless communication networks and, more particularly, to installation, deployment, troubleshooting, and maintenance of large-scale local-area wireless network infrastructure.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, determining optimal placements of access points for large-scale wireless networks has been a laborious process, requiring deploying the access points in a proposed configuration, measuring signal quality at a variety of locations, moving the access points to adjust coverage, and repeating until adequate coverage is achieved throughout the deployment site. In addition to the required labor, this process is slow and results in an adequate configuration, rather than an optimal one. However, techniques for simulating signal quality across a wide variety of configurations without actually deploying the access points and measuring the signal quality provide inaccurate results due to variable signal propagation from real world effects such as interfering networks, different building materials, furniture, etc. As a result, there is a need for a network provisioning planner that can rapidly and accurately simulate proposed network access point configurations without requiring actual deployments.